Resident Evil:  A New Generation
by SonicX7
Summary: Set in a world where Resident Evil is a game series, J must battle real zombies to save his friends, his family, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

J, a 14 year old boy, was sitting in his basement. He was playing his copy of Resident Evil 4 on the Wii. He had almost completed the game when his mom came down.

"J, honey." His mom said. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

J saved his game, turned off the Wii, and got on his jean jacket. He undid the lace that held his straw cowboy hat around his neck, and placed the hat on his head. J's dad was being honored at an award ceremony today, and J was going to be stuck at the hotel that the ceremony is being held at all day. He honestly didn't want to go. He was wearing his straw cowboy hat, a black shirt and a jean jacket, blue jeans, tennishoes, and his glasses. He picked up his Nintendo DS, and went to the car.

They started driving in the car. In the car was J, his mom and dad, his three year old sister Kasey, and his six month old brother Jake. His dad turned to the back seat and started to talk to J.

"It'll be okay, J. You'll have fun." J's dad told him.

"Ya, sure I will!" Said J sarcastically.

"Hey, behave yourself J." His dad replied.

"Elizabeth will be there, J." His mom said. "She's your friend."

"So?" Asked J. "I'd much rather be at home."

"You need to get out of the house anyway." His dad told him.

They got to the hotel, and went to the dining area where the ceremony was being held. They got in. Everyone was chatting, and going up to J's dad to congratulate him on his award. J was sitting at a table playing Resident Evil: Deadly Silence on his Nintendo DS. A tall, blonde, 14 year old girl then went to sit by J.

"Hey, J." Said the girl.

"Hey Elizabeth." J replied to the girl.

"Congratulations on your dads award." She told him.

"Why do I care?" Asked J. "It doesn't matter to me."

"You should." Said Elizabeth. "Its your dad."

A few hours later, J's dad was finally getting the award.

"I'd like to thank all who made it possible for me to win the Best Salesman of the Year award." His dad said. "Also, I have a special gift for my son, from my gunmaker friend."

J went up and stood by his dad. His dad handed him an M-48 Revolver in a holster.

"This is a special revolver that will never run out of bullets." His dad explained. "It is on this day that I give it to my son, J."

As the audience applauded, a man broke through a door. He had an iron helmet on, gloves on, and there was blades where his fingers should be. The security police fired their guns at him, but the bullets bounced off his armor. The lights went out for about ten minutes, and when they came back on, J and Elizabeth were the only ones still in the room.

"J!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" J responded.

Zombies then entered the room. They tried to take both J and Elizabeth. J fired his new gun at them, which worked as it never ran out of bullets, but Elizabeth was carried off.

"ELIZABETH!" J yelled, and he started to search the hotel. A man wearing a black, hooded cloak then entered the room that J was in.

"Did everything go according to plan?" The man asked.

"Yes, my lord." Said a large man that was beside him. "Our minions quickly carried off all of the guests to a place where they will be zombified."

"Good." The cloaked man said. "Have our zombies search the hotel for any survivors."

"They are as we speak, sir."

"Good. Ready the chopper. We're leaving!"

"Yes, lord."

The two left the area. They went onto the cealing, got into a helicopter, and left the hotel.

To Be Continued…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Resident Evil series. All characters in this fan fiction are property of SonicX7(Me)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

J was looking around the empty hotel hallway.

"ELIZIBETH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to get his friends attention. But she was no where to be found. So, J just started walking on. Soon, he heard a disturbance in one of the rooms, so he looked in it. In it, he saw a zombie searching the room. J took out his revolver, and aimed for the zombies head. He pulled the trigger, and hit the zombie straight in the neck. However, this got the zombies attention, and it walked over to J. However, being mindless, it was shuffling, and it took a while to get near J. This gave J enough time to line up a shot at the zombies head, and the head exploded. The rest of the body then fell to the ground.

"Whew. Glad thats over." J said.

J then walked back into the hall, and saw a horde of zombies walking toward him. He shot with each one with his revolver. However, he didn't even kill half of them. He knew that there was no end to the zombies as long as he remained in the hall. While he looked for a way out, one of the zombies grabbed him and started to strangle him. He quickly gave the zombie a kick square in its zombie head. He then ran into another room. When he got in it, J locked the door. However, the zombies still continued to try and get in.

"Damn." J said. "I need a way to take care of these zombies in a close encounter."

J searched through the room. He opened up a suitcase, obviously belonging to the guest that was in this room, and pulled out all of the clothes. He then saw that there was a knife in it. He took the knife, and put it in a holder. He attached the holder to the right side of his belt, while the gun holster was on the left side. Once he got the knife, however, the pounding on the door stopped.

"They must've given up the fight." J said. He then walked outside of the room, to find a note attached to the door.

_Your friend is being held on the 5__th__ floor of the hotel. In the lobby, there is a key that will open the door to the second floor. You must then find the keys until you get to the 5__th__ floor. However, she is trapped in a room. You will need the master room key to open up her room._

_-A friend._

"Guess I'm not the only person here whose not a zombie." J said.

J then walked from the hallway into the lobby. He looked around, and didn't see anything. Then, behind the front desk, he saw two keys crossed on the wall. He went to grab them, but a zombie jumped from the front desk before he could get the keys. The zombie was wearing a suit. It was obviously an employee. J shot it in the head with the revolver. In the pocket of the suit, he then noticed a card key. He pulled it out of the zombies headless body. The key read "Master Key."

"Guess this is the master card key." J said.

However, the horde of zombies then returned. J then noticed a shotgun on a holder above the front desk. J jumped up and grabbed it. He noticed that it still had some ammo in it. He used the shotgun to fight off the horde of zombies. It had enough fire power to shoot off their heads in one shot. J then strapped it to his back when the zombies were finished. He then noticed on the ground that there was money and ammo on the ground. He picked up the shotgun ammo, and about $5000 from defeating the zombies. He went behind the counter and took the key in the front. J then walked toward the door to the second floor. He inserted the key into the door, but it wouldn't open. He had the wrong key! He put the key in his pocket in case he would need it again. J then walked back to the lobby. Along the way, he ran into a salesman.

"Good day, stranger." The salesman said.

"Yo." J replied.

"I've got something that might interest you..." The salesman said.

The salesman took out a large briefcase. When he opened it, he reviled that it had an assortment of guns and ammo.

"Since its your first time here, I am going to give you something!" The salesman told J as he took out a backpack.

"Your giving me a backpack?" J asked.

"Yes, but this is a special backpack." The Salesman replied. "This pocket is for holding your guns and your ammo." He said, while pointing to the main pocket. He then pointed to the right side pocket. "This pocket is for holding all of your keys and treasures that you may find." He then pointed to the left pocket. "This pocket is for holding all of your money that you can use whenever you find me! And the special thing is... this backpack never runs out of room!"

The salesman gave J the backpack, and J put the key, his shotgun, his shotgun ammo, and his $5000 in the backpack. He then put the backpack on his back, and started walking towards the lobby to get the other key.

To Be Continued...

DISCLAIMER-The Resident Evil franchise is property of Capcom. All RE: ANG Characters are property of SonicX7.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

J walked back into the lobby, and went to go grab the right key. But before he could get it, a zombie grabbed the key and ran off! J ran after it, and it ran into a pool room. J then used the master card key to open the door.

"Looks like they got a nice pool!" Said J.

He looked at the depth. It was 15 ft! He then noticed the zombie by the edge. The zombie fell into the water, and the key sunk straight to the bottom! J then noticed a hook gun, and an oxygen mask on a table. J took off his jacket and shirt, revealing that he was wearing a sleeveless shirt under it, and took off his pants, revealing that he was wearing swimming trunks. He took off his hat and glasses, and put them on the table with his backpack and belt. He then put on the oxygen mask and roped the knifes holder with the knife in it and his hook gun to his leg. He finally dived into the pool, and started searching for the key. However, a giant alligator soon emerges from the water, and pushes J out of the pool.

"Shit." J said. "Looks like I need to kill this thing."

J looked around the room. On the other side, there was a lever. It was locked, though. And right behind him, there was a lever that wasn't locked.. He almost pulled it, but the alligator pulled him back into the water. J then noticed the key was stabbed into the alligator's stomach. J stabbed his knife into its back so that it couldn't throw him off into the bottom of the pool. Eventually, he was able to climb up to its head, and cut out its left eye. This pissed the alligator off, and it threw J back to the surface of the pool.

"PERFECT!" J yelled. He pulled the lever, and all of the water drained out of the pool. The other lever then unlocked. The alligator couldn't swim any more, and it was stuck on the bottom of an empty 15 ft. pool. J quickly ran over to the other lever, and pulled it. The pool then re filled with water, and the crocodile quickly drowned, as when the lever was pulled, a glass wall went over the pool. When the alligator was dead, J drained the pool, broke the glass, and got the key from the alligator. He then left the pool.

When he got to the lobby again, he saw another human in a black suit. He had no hair, and a scar over his left eye.

"Who are you!?" J asked the man.

"My name?" The man asked. "I am Egon Klankfield. I am the manager of this hotel. It seems that you killed my pet, J Ramon."

"How do you know my name!?" J replied.

"I know all about you." The manager said. "I let the zombies in, after all. I suppose that you could say that its my fault that your little girlfriend got kidnapped too."

J clutched his revolver, and jumped to him.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, and the manager grabbed him by the neck. When he was being chocked, J shot him in the face. The manager quickly dropped him. But he then grabbed the revolver, and snapped it in two.

"Guns are not toys for little children." He said, walking away.

"Hmph." J said. "Guess I found who's behind all of this."

To Be Continued...

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil is property of Capcom. All RE: ANG Characters are property of SonicX7.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

J walked into an elevator. He had the key in his pocket, and he had to go all the way up to the 5th floor. Not a big deal? He was on floor one. It could take a bit of time. With his revolver destroyed, he only had his shotgun, knife, and hook gun to protect him. He got to about the 3rd floor when the elevator just stopped. The doors opened, and many zombies started to break in. He shot the group with shotgun shots, and stabbed any that got near him. One got to the point where it was ready to bite its neck. Hell, it even STARTED bighting his neck. J broke out his knife and stabbed the zombie in the back of the neck, releasing him. More zombies got in, and he shot them still. Once they all got to about where the door was, he hit the button to close the door, destroying many of them. He started getting it going again, but it only got halfway to the 5th floor when zombies broke through the top. He could see the still opened door to the elevator through the hole. J put away his shotgun, and got out the Hook Gun. He shot, and it grappled right onto the ledge of the still-opened elevator door. He pulled the trigger again, and got carried up through the hole and onto the 5th floor. He closed the door to the elevator, and continued to walk down the hall a bit, and he saw the Salesman again. J got a good look at him this time. He was wearing a business hat over his head, and was wearing a suit. The Salesman noticed how out of breath and sweaty J was.

"You look like you were just fighting a ghost..." He said laughing.

"Zombies..." J corrected him. "But close enough! Got about 590 from those things."

"So what can I get for you?" the Salesman asked.

"Some jackass broke my gun. I need a new one."

The Salesman pulled out a regular looking handgun from his inventory.

"This handgun is the same as your revolver was... only with more firepower. Only 1000."

J paid the Salesman, and holstered his gun. He then asked the salesman a question.

"Got another one? I can pay again, but I'm looking for someone, and she might need one."

The Salesman took out another one, and told J that he only needed to pay 500 since he just bought one. He paid the Salesman again, and went off, looking for the room Elizibeth was in. Strangely enough, there were no zombies on this floor. They all probably fell into the elevator going after J. He got down to room 550, and he heard some screaming on the other side. He used the master key, and went straight into the room. The woman inside of the room greated him by throwing a lamp at him.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU ZOMBIE!" She yelled.

"Elizibeth?" Asked J.

"J!?" She said with relief. She ran up and hugged him. They held each other for a minute before they let go, and J pulled out the second gun he had. He explained how it worked, and gave it to her. She holstered the gun, and they went off.

"So, what now?" Elizibeth asked.

"I guess the only thing to do is to find our families..." J said.

They walked down the hall and they found a room that was opened. They decided to check it out. When they walked in, they saw the boiler room. On top of a machine was the manager.

"YOU!" J yelled.

"I see you found your girlfriend, Mr. Ramon" He said chuckling.

"J, who IS that?" Asked Elizibeth.

"The manager, Egon Klankfield."

"You actually BELIVED that lie!? My name is NOT Egon Klankfield... that was an alias that I decided to go under for a while. My true name is Frank Belmont."

"Well, Frank, I don't give a damn what your name is!" J yelled. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

"My my... so confident..." Belmont said. He then took an SMG from his belt, and shot the boilers. They started on fire! He jumped down and ran through the door, locking it. He had just locked J and Elizibeth into a boiler room for a fiery death.

DISCLAIMER: The Resident Evil series belongs to Capcom. All RE: ANG characters are property of SonicX7.


End file.
